


Sworn Enemy

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: They were once sworn enemies, or so Sam thought.





	Sworn Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



At one point, Gabriel was the one being in the universe Sam hated the most. He hadn’t been able to see the lesson in what Gabriel was painstakingly doing: caring about Sam and Sam’s well-being. 

It wasn’t until the wheels had come off several times and Gabriel had finally been forced to reveal who he was that Sam realized the truth. Gabriel had been looking out for his best interests the whole time. 

And his own, of course. One didn’t get very far as an angel without doing that very thing. But Sam Winchester shown through it all for Gabriel.


End file.
